A Grey Christmas!
by FireBlueInk
Summary: Just a sweet one shot of the four Greys and their Christmas bonding! Read and Review!


**First Fifty Shades fic! Please be kind and leave behind a Review!**

"

Mommy, will daddy be home tomorrow?" Phoebe asked me, her eyes widened to baby orbs. Before I could reply her brother Teddy beat me to it.

"He's on an important business trip, Phoebs. He won't be here tomorrow."

My heart clutched at Teddy's grim voice. He was still upset that Christian wouldn't be home with us for Christmas this year.

"But it's Christmas," Phoebe cried with a pout. "It's supposed to be family time."

I finally decided to pitch in and walked over to my daughter. "Honey, daddy can't make it and he's really sorry about it too. There's nothing he can do about it or he'd be here with us," I whispered cuddling Phoebe to my chest.

"You said the same last year," Teddy mumbled from his spot on the couch.

I sighed knowing that convincing them won't work. It never had worked for both my children had a streak of petulance like their father and as adorable as it was, sometimes I could do nothing to comfort them.

"Teddy. Don't be like that baby," I said turning to him with a shake of my head.

Teddy shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to bed, mom. I'll take Phoebe too."

With that, my children got up and disappeared from the living room leaving me in the silence and solitude. I tried to watch something on the television, but all that was on was a caroling show whose Christmas spirit dampened my own.

I missed my Fifty shades so much right then that I almost called him. Remembering that he had promised to call me when he was free, I threw my cellular phone away feeling worse than I had a few seconds ago. I thought of calling Kate or Mia but decided against it. Instead, I made myself some hot cocoa and topped with extra whipped cream and curled up in my bed with a book. I read for a few hours into the night, not really seeing the pages because my mind kept going back to Christian. If he'd been here, I'd have had an unforgettable day. It being a very cold day, we'd have spent most of the day buried under the sheets, our legs tangling while we have hot make out sessions and our hands feeling each other's warm skin.

Lost in thoughts and strange fetishes, I fell asleep with my book still clutched to my chest and the half cup of cocoa growing cold in the frigid air.

...

I sat bolt up in bed and looked around wildly, trying to discern the cause of my sudden waking when the front door bell went off again. The alarm clock read 2.20 am. Wondering who'd be home this late, I swung my legs off the bed and sleepily pulled my dark hair into a twist and staggered to the front door. I heard someone talking on the other side of the door. It sounded a lot like Elliott.

"Elliott?" I called without opening the door.

A long deep chuckled echoed. "Open up, Ana. I'm freezing!"

I quickly swung the door open with thoughts ricocheting around in my head as I looked at Elliott with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing your Santa to give you your Christmas present," He replied cheekily. "Unfortunately, I couldn't haul your gift in through the chimney, though I would have loved to have done that!"

A hand reached out to smack Elliott's head from behind the door. My jaw dropped open in shock. "What's going on?"

Elliott rolled his eyes still grinning. "Come on, Christian. Your wife's waiting and I have to get back to mine."

I held my breath in rapt silence when my Grey stepped into vision. Once again, my jaw fell to the cold marble floor.

"Christian!" I breathed.

He wasn't supposed to be here now. Holy shit!

"Hey baby," he said flashing me a brilliant smile that nearly blinded me.

That was all I needed as I pounced on him amd brought his lips down on mine. I vaguely heard Elliott whistling and laughing and the slam of wood as Christian kicked the door shut on his brother's face but it didn't matter when I tasted my husband's delicious lips. I let my fingers tangle in his copper curls as his teeth clasped on my lower jaw with a throaty chuckle.

"Missed me?"

I smiled against his cheek. "Very," I said relishing the feel of his cool probing fingers under my shirt.

"Good, because I am not leaving you again anytime soon," he said.

I giggled. "Romantic, are we?"

Christian laughed, the sound warming my jeart better than any furnace ever could. Before he could reply though, we heard a scuffle and a tiny voice. "Daddy?"

Christian and I sprang apart to see our children in the living room staring at is in the dark. I pulled on the hem of my shirt, adjusting it quickly as my husband grinned at Teddy and Phoebe. "Tada!" he cried striking a pose.

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a shrill shriek as she ran into Christian's arms, throwing her stubby hands around his neck as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Phoebe laughed, her laughger filling the room like music.

"How's my princess?" Christian said to her.

He then looked to Teddy who still stood awkwardly watching his father in silence. Christian raised his brow in a silent question.

"I thought you weren't coming home," Teddy said.

"I couldn't stay away," Christian said simply. He held out his other hand to his son. Teddy looked at the extended hand and slowly walked into his father's embrace and Christian hugged both our children tight to his chest. It was picture perfect moment and I for a few seconds I felt my heart strings being tugged so tight that I thought it might burst in pride and joy.

Christian's eyes locked with mine and he beckoned me forward. I walked over willingly and let my arms enclose my little family that Christian amd I had chiselled. I still could not believe that Christian ever had qualms about being a good father. Because to me, he seemed like the _perfect one._

"I love you," I whispered to him, my arms still wrapped around the trio.

Christian smiled, the corners of his lips lifting up in a grin. "More than anything else."

 **Review!**


End file.
